Five Flowers for a Maiden Mare
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: When she discovers that a terrible foe is about to return to Equestria, it is up to Twilight Sparkle to find a way to stop it. Problem is, she has to deal with five colts who seek her heart at the same time. Inspired by "The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine." Follows the show.
1. Demon of the Moon

**Chapter 1**

**Demon of the Moon**

_Hi, everybrony. _

_Sorry. I just can't stop coming up with new fics for MLP. _

_Anyway, this fic was totally inspired by the fics 'On a Cross and Arrow' and especially 'The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine." I just had to wonder what would happen if the roles were reverse. And I just love a reverse harem!_

_I do not own MLP or the fics that inspired this one._

* * *

_Once Upon a Time, in the Magical Land of Equestria, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony throughout the land. _

_To do this, the eldest used his alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. _

_Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all of the different types of ponies._

_As time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day his brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night. _

_One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed him into a wicked stallion of darkness: Phantasm Daemonis._

_He vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponykind: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently into the moon. _

_The elder brother took on the responsibility for both sun and moon. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

As she read this, a unicorn mare looked up from her book and set her amethyst eyes towards the sky. She was a lavender-colored pony with an indigo mane and tail that had two pink stripes, one dark and one light, trail down to the ends. On her flank was a magenta star with six white smaller stars surrounding it.

"Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard those before…but where."

Not wanting to waste time, the mare's horn glowed a glistening magenta as her book levitated to her saddlebag. Once the bag was secure, she left her spot and headed off to her destination. Along the way, however, she was stopped by three stallions. One of them spoke with a smile.

"Twilight! There you are. Moon Dancer is having a shindig in the west castle courtyard. Wanna come?"

The mare, Twilight, backed away as she responded warily.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I've…uh…got a lot of studying to catch up on."

Without another word, she dashed off as the trio of stallions spoke amongst themselves.

"Honestly. Doesn't she do anything but study?"

"I think she's more interested in books than friends." The second stallion spoke.

The third looked back at the fleeing mare as he spoke to his friends.

"Shame. She is rather cute."

Back with Twilight, the unicorn was making her way to the castle library as she muttered to herself.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony."

She then burst through the door just as a little figure was about to head out.

"Thorn? Thorn~."

She then noticed a small purple and green dragoness on the floor as she spoke.

"Thorn! There you are."

Twilight then moved past the dragoness as she began searching through her books.

"Quick! Find me an old copy of _'Predictions and Prophecies.'_"

She then turned her head to find her assistant begrudgingly walking with a present impaled on her tail.

Raising an eyebrow, Twilight spoke. "What's that for?"

Taking notice of what's on her tail, Thorn removed it as she sighed.

"Well…it _was_ a gift for Moon Dancer. But..."

But her sentence was ended when the gift fell out and onto the floor.

Twilight returned her attention to the books as she spoke to the dragoness.

"Thorn. You know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

Thorn placed her fists on her hips as she spoke.

"But we're on a break."

Twilight didn't pay any attention as she used her unicorn magic to bring books down from a shelf in order to find what she was seeking. She spoke 'no' several times before growling in frustration.

"Argh! Thorn!"

"It's right here, Twilight." Thorn called out as she waved a book in her claws at the top of a ladder.

She was about to get down when a force pulled her and the book off the ladder and onto the floor. Reading the title, Twilight smile.

"Ah."

She then took the book while leaving the rest fall to the floor. With a snort, Thorn got to work cleaning up the books as she called out.

"You're welcome!"

Twilight flipped through the pages of the book, muttering 'Elements' until she found the page.

"Ah-ha! 'Elements of Harmony'. See 'The Demon of the Moon?'"

It was Thorn's turn to raise an eyebrow as she spoke.

"The Demon of the Moon? But that's just an old pony's tale."

Twilight searched through the book until she came across what the previous page referred to.

"Ah. '_The Demon of the Moon. A myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day on the thousandth year, the stars will aid his escape, and he will bring about nighttime eternal.'" _

Twilight's eyes widen as she gasped to Thorn.

"Thorn! Do you know what this means?"

"No~?" Thorn asked warily as she climbed down the ladder.

It was then that Twilight then began to act.

"Take a note, please. To the prince."

Thorn nodded as she got out an inked quill and a piece of parchment before speaking again.

"Ready when you are, Twilight."

Twilight then began to speak her message as Thorn wrote it down.

"'My dear teacher. My continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster."

Thorn stopped as she looked to Twilight.

"Uh…preci-what?"

Twilight then went through different words until she reached 'brink' before Thorn continued as Twilight spoke on.

"For you see, the mythical Demon of the Moon is in fact Phantasm Daemonis, and he's about to return to Equestria and bring with him eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Got it!" Thorn called out.

Twilight smiled as she looked out the window.

"Great! Send it."

Thorn raised her eyebrow again.

"Now?"

Twilight gave her assistant a confused look as she responded.

"Of course!"

Thorn then set the quill aside as she continued to voice her thoughts.

"I don't know, Twilight. Prince Solaris is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's, like, the day after tomorrow."

Twilight approached Thorn as she spoke.

"That's just it, Thorn. The day after tomorrow is the 1000th year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the prince is told right away."

As Thorn finished the letter by writing a word she figured was close, she rolled it up, tied a red ribbon with a gold horseshoe seal on it, and set it on fire, the ash flying away out the window above as she spoke.

"There. It's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath~."

Twilight then spoke with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, I'm not worried, little sis. The prince trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my mentor, he has never once doubted me."

Just then, Thorn let out a burp of flames as a scroll appeared in the smoke. As it dropped to the ground, Twilight spoke, still smug.

"I knew he'd want to take immediate action."

Thorn then proceeded with the letter.

"My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."

Twilight gave out a satisfied sigh until seconds later...

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

…that she found her sigh premature.

* * *

_Later, over the skies of Equestria…_

Twilight found herself frowning as she and Thorn rode on a Pegasus-driven chariot over the clouds as Thorn continued to read the letter Prince Solaris had sent her.

"My dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends."

Twilight gave out a groan as Thorn placed the note away before speaking to Twilight again.

"Look on the bright side, sis. The prince arranged for you to stay at a library. Doesn't _that _make you happy?"

Twilight then perked up, but still maintained her attitude.

"Yes! It does. And you know why? Because I'm right."

She then went over her mental list as she spoke.

"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find proof of Phantasm Daemonis' return."

Thorn then proceeded to fold her arms as she spoke to her adopted big sister.

"Then…when will you make friends like the prince said?"

Twilight proceeded to continue as the chariot landed in the rural village that was their destination.

"He said to check on the preparations. I am his student and I will do my royal duty. But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

Once the chariot came to a stop, the unicorn and the dragoness jumped off before Twilight thanked the pegasi.

"Thank you, sirs."

She then rejoined her assistant as the latter spoke.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about."

Twilight rolled her eyes as Thorn gestured to the first pony that came up to them.

He was a bubble-gum pink stallion with a curly mane and tail, aquamarine eyes, and three balloons, one yellow and two blue, for a Cutie Mark. Despite her thoughts focusing on getting everything done in order to prevent Phantasm Daemonis' return, Twilight's deep subconscious found the colt rather cute.

"Come on, Twilight. Just try." Thorn urged her 'sister.'

Twilight was unsure, but smiled as she made the effort for her assistant.

"Uh… Hello?"

Suddenly, the bubblegum stallion jumped three feet into the air and gasped before he bolted to who knows where. When the stallion disappeared, Twilight narrowed her eyes in annoyance, and yet somehow, she was just as disappointed.

"Well… That was interesting."

Thorn sighing, the two headed off for their first destination in Ponyville. But not before teasing Twilight a bit.

"You know, Twilight. He was kinda cute."

Twilight failed to notice the faint blush appearing on her cheeks as they walked on.

* * *

_Later…_

As they walked down the path that lead to the outskirts of the village, Thorn pulled out from her messenger bag a scroll and a pencil. She read the title aloud so Twilight could hear.

"Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer's Checklist. #1: Banquet preparations – Sweet Apple Acres."

As Thorn finished reading, the two found themselves on what may be the largest apple orchard they had ever seen. Granted, the _only_ apple orchard they had ever seen. As they reached the main gate of the farm, the two heard a deep, masculine voice calling out "Yee-haw!" The sound turned their attention to another stallion.

This stallion was stocky and well-built. He was an orange color with a short, blond mane and tail, both tied back. On his head was a brown Stetson hat and a yoke around his thick neck. On his flank were three apples and on his cheeks were freckles.

The emerald-eyed stallion galloped over to one of the nearby apple trees before turning around and bucked the trunk of the tree. The force made the tree shake enough so that the apples fell into the four baskets below. The stallion gave a proud smirk at the sight of his hard work.

Again, Twilight's subconscious was alerted as to how cute this stallion was. But again, she kept her focus on the task at hoof.

_"*sigh.*_ Let's get this over with."

She and Thorn then approached the Stallion as Twilight spoke.

"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-."

But Twilight soon found herself cut off as the stallion took her hoof and shook it with great speed and force that her foreleg began to hurt.

"Well howdy-doo, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin' yer acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends."

Amidst the shaking, Twilight struggled to speak.

"Friends? Actually~ I…"

But she was cut off again, thankfully Applejack released his grip, as the latter continued to speak, giving her a wink.

"So. What can I do ya for?"

After a snickering Thorn stopped her hoof from shaking for who knows how long, Twilight resumed speaking to the farmcolt.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

Applejack gave a smile.

"We sure are. Would ya care to sample some?"

Twilight was hesitant for a few seconds before she gave him an answer.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take too long…"

But she then noticed the farmcolt had dashed over to a triangle and rung it rapidly before yelling out to the sky.

"SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

Just then, Twilight and Thorn soon found themselves in a stampede of ponies before they managed to find themselves at a table.

Applejack reappeared as he continued to speak.

"Now. Why don't I introduce ya'll to the Apple Family."

Twilight immediately regretted her past hesitance and tried to talk her way out of this.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-."

But before Twilight could even attempt to leave, she found herself approached by different ponies passing her a sample of a dish as Applejack introduced her to his kin.

"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp-"

He then took a deep breath before introducing three more ponies. The first was a strong-looking mare with a red coat, orangish-blond mane and tale, with an apple half on her flank. She was holding an apple cupcake.

"Big Ambrosia."

He then gestured to a young colt with a yellow coat, red mane and tail, a blue ball cap on his head and a multi-layered cake on his back.

"Applebuck. And..."

Applejack then pointed to an elder green pony asleep in a rocking chair. He had a Dutch apple pie for a Cutie Mark and an orange and yellow checked neckerchief around his neck.

"…Pappy Smith."

Applejack then took notice of his grandfather's sleeping and stopped the old pony's rocking.

"Up and at-em, Pappy Smith. We've got guests."

This was enough to get the old pony up and moving. Applejack grinned as he placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder as he spoke to his kin.

"Well, I say they're already part of the family."

Hearing this, Twilight jolted away from the stallion's hoof as she once again tried to get out of the situation at hoof.

"He-he. Well. I can see the food situation is handled. So we'll be on our way."

Just then, a small, coltish voice caught her attention.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?"

It was Applebuck, giving her the puppy eyes, which Twilight tried to resist.

"Sorry, sweetie. But we have an awful lot to do…"

Everypony gave a saddened 'aww' in disappointment. This was officially something Twilight could no longer walk away from.

"Fine." She said flatly.

This got the Apple Family cheering as they brought Twilight into their celebration, much to Thorn's delight.

Applejack watched with a smile as he watched the pretty unicorn at least tried to socialize with his kinfolk. He then felt a jab at his side as Applebuck spoke with a smile.

"Yer new marefriend sure is nice."

A flash of red suddenly appeared on Applejack's cheeks as he tried to deter his brother's accusation. But before he could say anything, Pappy Smith and Big Ambrosia got into the conversation.

"Yes, it sure was nice that you've found a filly like her."

He then jabbed his grandson at the side with a mischievous smirk.

"Just take things slow, sonny. I don't think yer ready to give me great-grandkids, yet."

Ambrosia laughed.

"Eeyup."

Applejack's blushed deepened.

"Grandpappy!"

* * *

_Sometime Later…_

After a while, the two were finally able to leave Sweet Apple Acres as Thorn checked off the list.

"Food's all taken care of. Next is weather."

Twilight groaned as she lagged behind the dragoness.

"Ugh… I ate too much pie."

Thorn gave a grin at the unicorn.

"Well, we all like a colt who can cook. Shows he can be very supportive."

Twilight resisted the urge to give an eye roll for fear that she may lose what she had just eaten. Thorn then looked up to the sky as she spoke.

"There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called 'Rainbow Blitz' clearing the clouds."

Twilight looked up to find the sky was just as partly cloudy as it was when she arrived in Ponyville.

"Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he?"

Just then, Twilight found herself flying from where she was standing and into a mud puddle in less than three seconds. Covered in mud, she heard a reckless-sounding voice speaking to her.

"He-he. Excuse me. Let me help you."

Twilight then sat up, only to be doused by a sudden downpour of rain.

She heard the voice laugh again as it spoke from above.

"He-he. Oops. Guess I overdid it."

It was then Twilight found herself in a multi-colored tornado as the voice spoke again

. "Let me take care of it with my 'rain-blow dry.'"

When the tornado faded, not only was Twilight dizzy, but her mane and tail were absolutely messed up. She then looked to the owner of the voice, who saw what had become of her and fell to the ground laughing with Thorn, who found her new do hilarious.

Agitated, Twilight looked at the pony before her. It was another stallion, this time a Pegasus. He was cyan blue with a spiky rainbow-colored mane and tail. He had magenta eyes and on his flank was a storm cloud Cutie Mark that had a bolt of multi-colored lightning striking from it. Unamused, she spoke to the stallion.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Blitz."

Hearing his name, the Pegasus stood up at attention as he spoke smugly.

"The one and only. Why? Ya heard of me, babe?"

Ignoring the 'babe' comment, Twilight spoke.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear."

She then sighed as she continued with a proper introduction.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and the prince sent me to check on the weather."

Rainbow Blitz then flew up and laid down on a cloud as he waved a hoof.

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

This confused Twilight.

"Practicing? For what?"

Rainbow Blitz then pointed to a nearby poster.

"The Wonderbolts! They're going to perform at the Celebration, tomorrow. And I'm gonna show them my stuff."

It was then Twilight got an idea.

"_The _Wonderbolts?"

"Uh-uh."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Twilight then scoffed as she spoke.

"Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Blitz then narrowed his eyes at the mare.

"Hey! I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

Twilight then activated her plan.

"Prove it."

Never a pony to back down from a challenge, especially from a mare, Blitz flew off the cloud he was on and began punching and kicking the clouds into oblivion. To the out-of-towner's surprise, Rainbow Blitz was really fast. And I mean, _really_ fast.

And sure enough, he'd cleared the sky within the time limit.

"What'd I say? Ten…seconds…flat."

He then gave a cocky grin.

"I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

He then laughed at Twilight and Thorn's shocked looks as he flew towards the unicorn.

"Ha-ha. You should see the look on your face. You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."

He then flew off as Thorn spoke in astonishment.

"Wow! He's amazing."

She then struggled to hold her laughter as Twilight looked to the sky as they continued on.

_"What a jerk! A very cute jerk, but a jerk none the less."_

* * *

_Soon After…_

"Decoration. Beautiful…" Thorn trailed off as the she and Twilight examined the decorations in the town hall.

With a smile, Twilight spoke.

"Yes. The décor's coming nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

But Thorn wasn't thinking about that.

"Not the décor…him…"

Sure enough, ahead of them was yet another stallion. This one may be more handsome than the last. He was a white unicorn with a wavy violet mane and tail. On his flank were three diamonds for a Cutie Mark. His sapphire eyes were going over various ribbons as he tried to decide which to use.

"No. No. No. Oh, goodness no."

Twilight looked to Thorn and found that the dragoness had become smitten with this unicorn as she checked herself.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?"

Twilight gave an amused eye roll as she approached the stallion.

"Good afternoon."

The stallion held up a hoof as he spoke.

"Just a moment, please. I am in the zone, as it were."

He then found a red, sparkly ribbon and tied it to one of the poles.

"Ah, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, doesn't it? Why Elusive, you are a talent."

The unicorn, Elusive, then turned to Twilight.

"Now, then. How can I help-WAAHH!"

The stallion gave out a scream as he saw Twilight.

"Good heavens, my dear! What ever happened to your coiffure?!"

Twilight looked at her hair as she spoke.

"Oh. You mean my mane? It's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of _my_ hair? What about your hair?"

He then led Twilight away much to the latter's dismay.

"Wait! Where're we going? Help!"

But her cries fell on deaf ears as Thorn floated haplessly behind them.

Not long after, the three of them were in the local boutique where Elusive took the time and effort to not only fix Twilight's mane and tail, but to find her a new outfit. As he examined one outfit, he then spoke to the mare.

"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from?"

A blush on her cheeks, Twilight spoke.

"I-I've been sent from Canterlot to…"

But she was once again interrupted as Elusive gasped in amazement.

"Canterlot?! Oh! I am so envious. The glamour. The sophistication. I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it."

He then gave the mare a half-hug as he spoke.

"We are going to be the best of friends, you and I."

He then returned his attention to the outfit he had pulled out previously.

"Emerald?! What was I thinking? Let me get you something in a fabulous ruby."

As Elusive trotted off, a panicked Twilight took the love struck Thorn and bolted from the shop without a word.

* * *

_Shortly…_

Thorn sighed as she laid down on Twilight's back.

"Wasn't he wonderful?"

Twilight once again rolled her eyes despite her subconscious agreeing with Thorn.

"Focus, Juliet. What's next on the list?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Thorn brought out the list and read it.

"Ahem. Music. It's the last one."

Twilight sighed in relief as she walked.

"Finally. If we're lucky, I might be able to contact Gleaming Shield and tell her about what's going to happen."

Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your big sister would be willing to take the time out of her busy schedule as Captain of the Royal Guard just for some pony tale?"

But before Twilight could respond, the melodious sound of birds singing caught their ears.

They looked off the road to find another cute Pegasus stallion conducting a flock of multiple-colored birds. The stallion himself was butter-colored with a rosy-pink mane and tail that flowed from his body like water, though the mane was cut short. On his flank were three butterflies. His cyan eyes turned his attention to a Blue Jay that was singing off key.

"Oh, excuse me." The stallion spoke in a soft, sweet voice as he flew up to the bird.

"Um, excuse me, sir. But your rhythm is a teeny-tiny bit off."

The stallion then flew back into place and began again.

"Now, follow me please. A one. A two. A one, two, three."

"Hi, there!" Twilight called out on cue, her voice startling the birds and the Pegasus.

Seeing what she had done, Twilight cringed apologetically.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it sounds beautiful."

The Pegasus landed on the ground but remained silent as he shyly looked away.

_"Awkward." _Twilight thought as she tried to break the silence with a bit of conversation.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

The stallion spoke in so small a voice that Twilight couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked.

The stallion repeated, only quieter.

Wanting to break the silence, Thorn looked at the list and spoke.

"His name is Butterscotch. He's the last pony on the list."

The stallion gasped as he jumped into the air excitedly.

"A baby dragon!"

He flew right up to Thorn as he continued to speak.

"Oh! I've never seen a baby dragon before! She's so cute!"

Thorn gave a smug look at Twilight.

"Well, well, well."

Butterscotch continued with the squeal-fest.

"Oh my! She talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so…incredibly wonderful. I just don't know what to say."

Just then, Twilight used her magic to levitate Thorn onto her back.

"Oh, well. If that's the case, then we'll be going."

But Butterscotch followed them, keenly interested in the dragoness.

"Oh! Wait! Wait! What's her name?"

Thorn answered happily for him.

"I'm Thorn."

Butterscotch smiled.

"Hi, Thorn. I'm Butterscotch. Wow! A talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well? What do you want to know?"

"Absolutely everything."

Twilight groaned as the two continued to talk down the path.

* * *

_In Ponyville…_

"…and that's the story of my entire life. Well, up until today. You wanna know about today?" Thorn concluded.

"Oh yes, please." Butterscotch answered.

But their conversation was interrupted by Twilight as she spoke as they stopped in front of a giant tree building.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. But it seems we're here. This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs her rest."

"No I…" But Thorn was cut off as Twilight bucked her off onto the ground.

"Aww, see? She's so sweepy, she can't even keep her wittle bawance."

Immediately, Butterscotch scooped the dragoness up before fluttering into the tree.

"Oh, poor thing. You simply must get her to bed."

Twilight then dashed in, took Thorn, and pushed Butterscotch out.

"Yes. Will get right on it. Well, good-night."

Then slammed the door in his face.

In the dark library, Thorn huffed at the unicorn.

"Huh. Rude, much?"

Twilight then walked over to Thorn, despite it being pitch black.

"Sorry, Thorn. But I have to convince the prince that Phantasm Daemonis is coming and we are running out of time. I just need some time to study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's that light switch?"

Just then, the light came on and revealed the library to be full of ponies and decorations, the ponies yelling 'surprise.' Just them the bubblegum stallion from before appeared in front of her with a smile.

"Surprise! Hi. I'm Bubble Berry and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight groaned out a response.

Bubble Berry laughed.

"What? Silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I'll tell you what. Boor-ring!"

The pink stallion continued to chatter as Twilight walked over to the refreshments table and poured a bottle of what she thought was a drink.

"…and now you have lots and lots of friends."

Twilight then made a face, much to the concern of the five stallions she met.

"Are you alright, sugar cube?" Applejack asked the mare before she bolted.

Berry took it another way.

"Aww. She's so happy, she's crying."

Thorn picked up the bottle Twilight had and read the label.

"Hot sauce?"

Berry then poured the hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it, much to his friends' disgust.

"What? It's good."

* * *

Upstairs, Twilight was struggling to drown out the sound of the party below and tried to get some sleep. She looked at the clock only to find it an hour before dawn. The door then opened as Thorn called out to the unicorn.

"Twilight. Bubble Berry just started playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony.' Wanna play?"

"No! All of the ponies in this town, especially the stallions, are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?" Twilight yelled.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the prince raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party." Thorn replied before she left.

Twilight laid on her bed before turning her attention to the moon, her face changing from disdain to concern.

"_Legend says it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape. And he will bring about everlasting night."_

She then sighed as she spoke to herself.

"I hope Prince Solaris is right. I really hope it is just an old pony tale."

* * *

_Not Long After…_

Everypony soon gathered at the town hall, eager to see the prince raise the sun. Well…most ponies. Twilight was still worried about Phantasm Daemonis returning, only to have her worry paused by Bubble Berry.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited?"

He was then cut short when Butterscotch began conducting the bird choir. A spotlight then showed upon a middle-aged stallion as he gave a speech.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

The ponies cheered before the mayor continued.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land. The very pony who gives us the sun and moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria: **Prince Solaris**!"

Elusive then drew open the curtains to find…nothing.

"What?" The unicorn gasped.

As the crowd murmured, Twilight's stomach dropped as she looked to the moon to find the shadow of the moon having disappeared.

"This can't be good."

As the mayor tried to calm the ponies down, Elusive checked farther back before announcing to the ponies.

"He's gone!"

Suddenly, a wisp of blue smoke appeared as Elusive got back.

"Oh no." Twilight whispered as the smoke took shape.

In place of where Prince Solaris should be stood an alicorn stallion as black as midnight. His mane and tale were blue smoke with sparkles shining. He had a helm of pale blue and a breastplate of the same color. On his flank was a crescent moon.

"Phantasm Daemonis." Twilight spoke with dread as Thorn fainted from shock.

The stallion she feared of returning gave a chuckle.

"Ah. My beloved subjects. It's been so long since I have seen your sun-loving faces."

Rainbow Blitz's fur bristled as he spoke in demand of the strange stallion.

"What did you do to our prince?!"

He was ready to charge when Applejack caught him by the tail, holding him back.

"Whoa there, Nelly!"

The stallion chuckled darkly as he answered the Pegasus.

"Well, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Bubble Berry was about to say something when Applejack stuffed an apple in his mouth to prevent him from doing so. The strange stallion continued.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I have!" a voice spoke in defiance against the stallion.

He turned his attention to the lavender unicorn mare who stared him down.

"And I know who you are. You're the Demon of the Moon! **Phantasm Daemonis**!"

The ponies gasped at this as Phantasm Daemonis spoke.

"Well, well, well. Somepony who does remember me. I am flattered, my dear. Then you also know why I am here."

Twilight began to speak.

"You're here to…to…"

But her fear made her silent as she gulped.

Phantasm Daemonis chuckled again.

"Remember this day, ponies, for it was your last. From this moment on, the night…will last…forever!"

The mayor then called out to the guard that was present.

"Capture him! Only he knows were the prince is!"

Phantasm glared at the guards angrily as they charged toward him.

"You foals!"

He then used a strange sort of magic to send the guards into the wall. Having enough, Rainbow Blitz allowed some of his tail to break from Applejack's mouth as he charged at the fiend. To avoid being struck, Phantasm Daemonis turned into his wisp form, causing Blitz to halt in mid-air.

"What the…"

But he realized too late as a hoof struck at him from behind, causing the Pegasus to fall into one of the tables nearby. Butterscotch gasped.

"BLITZ!"

Phantasm Daemonis returned to his physical form before charging his horn, glaring at Rainbow Blitz.

"You foal! You really think you could defeat me?!"

The stallion closed his eyes, ready to take a hit, when a barrier from nowhere appeared before him, blocking the destructive magic of the Demon of the Moon. In between him and the shield…was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight?" Blitz asked before he passed out, Butterscotch flying right beside him.

As the shield dispersed, Phantasm gave an amused smile at Twilight.

"I am impressed. You were able to save him just in time. And with a high-level spell as well. You have caught my attention, young mare."

He then used his smoke-like mane to tilt Twilight's chin as he approached her.

"Would you be so kind in honoring me with your name?"

Twilight struggled to get out of his grasp as she spoke.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Prince Solaris' most loyal student."

A smirk appeared on Phantasm Daemonis' face as he spoke.

"So. You are Solaris' student. Well, my dear Twilight. Anything that belongs to Solaris, will belong to me."

It was then the Demon of the Moon did something Twilight failed to comprehend.

He kissed her.

The stallions she met gasped as rage boiled in them, even Butterscotch and Bubble Berry. Applejack charged, forcing Phantasm Daemonis away from a stunned Twilight.

"Stay away from her!" he growled through his teeth.

As the other stallions joined in, Phantasm returned his gaze to Twilight, continuing to smirk.

"Until we meet again, my dear Twilight Sparkle."

Just then, Phantasm Daemonis reverted to smoke-form and flew out of the town hall, leaving frightened ponies and a shocked Twilight behind.

"Until next time…"


	2. Quest for the Elements

**Chapter 2**

**Quest for the Elements**

_This has got to be the longest MLP chapter I had done so far. Had to stop at 15 pages. But don't worry, I'll make the next chapter VERY entertaining._

_I do not own MLP or the songs below._

* * *

Regaining consciousness, Rainbow Blitz was able to wittiness the new stallion forcing a kiss upon Twilight. Not one to condone such actions, he joined his friends as they defended Twilight from Phantasm Daemonis. He and Applejack growled as they scowled at the Demon of the Moon. Elusive and Bubble Berry casted very cross gazes upon their prince's usurper, while Butterscotch, who was closest to Twilight, helped the mare to her hooves.

When Phantasm Daemonis disappeared into a puff of smoke and the smoke vanished out the door, Rainbow Blitz gave chase, only to halt as he lost sight of the smoke. He was angry at the villain for what he had done, but the rainbow-maned Pegasus also felt a twinge of despair as he mutter.

"Nighttime…forever?"

His gaze then shifted to movement from below. It was Twilight, with an unconscious Thorn on her back, running from the town hall and towards the library. Raising an eyebrow, Blitz muttered a question.

"Where is she going?"

* * *

Twilight, meanwhile, returned to the library and gingerly placed Thorn in her basket-bed. The dragoness jolted up.

"We've got to stop Phantasm!"

Then she fell asleep. With a loving smile, Twilight placed a blanket over Thorn's body as she allowed the dragoness to sleep.

"Oh, Thorn. You've had a rough night. You are a baby dragon, after all."

After gently closing the door behind her, Twilight made a mad dash to the library and charged at the books. Flipping through each book before discarding it carelessly, Twilight growled in panic.

"Elements. Elements. Elements? Grr! How can I stop Phantasm Daemonis without the Elements of Harmony?!"

Just then, she was met with an extremely close gaze of Rainbow Blitz, who was now suspicious of Twilight.

"And just what _are _the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you _know about Phantasm Daemonis, huh? Are you a spy?"

Blitz was then cut off as Applejack pulled him away by the tail again. Once the Pegasus was a good distance away from the mare, Applejack released his grip.

"Simmer down there, haystack. She's no spy!"

He then cast a concern look towards Twilight as the other joined him.

"But she sure knows what's goin' on. Don't ya, Twilight?"

Twilight was silent for a few seconds before she gave into defeat.

"I've read all about the prediction of Phantasm Daemonis. Some mysterious objects called the 'Elements of Harmony' are the only things that can stop him."

She then cast a glance towards the moon in the window above.

"But I don't know what they are. Where to find them. I don't even know what they do!"

It was then that Bubble Berry, how was gazing at a bookshelf, read aloud one of the titles.

"_The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."_

Hearing this, Twilight shoved Bubble aside as she looked for the book.

"How did you find that?"

Bubble, not at all hurt from the shove, happily bounced to the other side of the room as he sang his answer.

"It was under 'E~'."

Twilight blushed in embarrassment as she removed the book and opened it.

"Oh."

She then read its contents.

"_'There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery.'_"

Unbeknownst to Twilight and company, the puff of smoke that was Phantasm Daemonis was listening in outside as the mare continued.

"_'It is said that the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Brothers."_

The smoke took off as the six ponies made their way to the castle's possible location.

"_'It is located in what is now called…'_"

All six ponies exclaimed as they found themselves facing a menacing looking wood minutes later.

"The Everfree Forest!?"

Nopony dared to take a step forward into the forest. However, Bubble just laughed as he spoke.

"Well? Let's go!"

But Twilight spoke just as Bubble took his first step.

"Not so fast!"

The stallions then looked to Twilight, who continued to speak.

"Look, I appreciate the offer. But I'd rather do this on my own."

Applejack shook his head as he stepped up.

"No can do, Sugar Cube. We sure ain't letting a friend of ours go into that creepy place alone."

Twilight cringed when the farmcolt said "friend." This went unnoticed by the stallions as they started walking into the woods.

"Applejack is right, Miss Sparkle. As a gentlecolt myself, I simply cannot condone you going into that dreadful forest alone with that…that…beast in there." Elusive replied, his gaze having a look of repulsiveness at the forest.

Twilight sighed in defeat as she entered the forest behind the stallions. Eventually, she took the lead as she asked the stallions a question.

"So…none of you have ever been in here before?"

Elusive gasped as he kept his gaze on the forest around them.

"Good heavens, no! I mean, just look at it."

He then gave a shudder of disgust as Applejack spoke warily.

"And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

Twilight gave the farmcolt a worried look, none of them noticing the smoke fazing into the cliff below.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rainbow Blitz gave a mischievous grin as he fluttered towards the group, save for Twilight and Applejack, speaking in a spooky voice.

"Nopony knows. You know why?"

Applejack snorted at the multicolored Pegasus.

"Blitz! Don't even think about it!"

But that didn't stop Blitz.

"Because everypony who's ever come in has never…come…OUT!"

But as he said that, the cliff below the grounded ponies gave way and everypony was sliding down. Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch, who were the only ones not sliding, flew after them.

"After them, Stoch!" Blitz called out.

Butterscotch chanted "Oh my goodness" as they flew after them. Blitz was able to catch Bubble Berry while Butterscotch caught Elusive.

Applejack managed to grab an exposed root until he saw Twilight hanging over the edge, struggling to keep from falling. Seeing the mare needed help, Applejack let go of the root and grabbed Twilight by the hooves.

"Hold on, Sugar Cube!"

Twilight, looking behind her, saw the steep drop below and looked to the farmcolt with a pleading gaze.

"Applejack! What do I do?!"

Applejack struggled, but even his own strength couldn't pull the mare up. He caught a glimpse of something that caused him to speak to Twilight calmly.

"Let go."

Twilight's eyes widened. Did the stallion just told her to let go? To fall off a cliff?

"Are you crazy?!"

But Applejack spoke, giving her a stern, yet trusting eye.

"No I ain't. Listen to me, Twilight. It's going to be ok. I promise it'll be safe."

"No it isn't!" Twilight protested, but Applejack stopped her from continuing.

"Look, Twilight. I know we haven't known each other for long. But I swear to you I am telling the honest-to-goodness truth. Now listen to me and listen to me good. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight wanted to protest again, but the honest look in Applejack's green eyes told her that he was telling the truth. Losing her grip, she let go. She screamed as she fell. But they were both cut off when Blitz and Butterscotch caught her.

"Gotcha, girl!" Blitz called out as he and Butterscotch flew Twilight safely to the ground.

At the same time, Applejack made his decent using the smaller ledges on the way down. Once both he and the trio were on the ground with Bubble and Elusive, Applejack approached Twilight and spoke.

"See? I told ya you'd be ok."

Twilight nodded, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"You did. I'm sorry I've doubted you, Applejack. Thank you."

Applejack blinked at first. Then gave a warm smile as he placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"No need to fret about it, Sugar Cube. I'm just glad we're all safe."

But Applejack's comment was short-lived as the sound of a roar caught the six ponies' attention. In front of them was a lion-like creature with bat wings and a scorpion's tail.

"A manticore!" Twilight called out.

The manticore let out another roar as Twilight called out to the stallions.

"We've got to get past it!"

Just then, the manticore pounced in front of Elusive. The unicorn stallion jumped back before bucking the beast in the face.

"Ha! Any last words, you ruffian?"

But the manticore let out a roar that, much to Elusive's horror, ruined the stallion's mane.

"My hair!"

He then took notice of the manticore in front of him and dashed away, unable to hear Butterscotch speak softly.

"Wait."

Just then, Applejack pounced onto the manticore's back. He whooped as the manticore jumped around like a bucking bronco at a rodeo.

"Whoo Hoo! Get along, little doggy!"

"Wait." Butterscotch once again spoke softly.

Suddenly, the manticore manage to fling the farmcolt off his back. As he flew, Applejack spoke to Rainbow Blitz.

"All yours, partner."

Blitz saluted his friend and charged at manticore, once again Butterscotch's words fells silent. But as Blitz got close, the manticore repelled the Pegasus with its tail, causing him to be sent back.

"Blitz!" Twilight called out.

Blitz groaned as he struggled to stand.

"This is definitely not my night."

Narrowing her eyes, Twilight charged at the manticore, only for her to stop as Butterscotch got between her and the creature. The once soft-spoken stallion was now yelling.

"WAIT!"

The five ponies and the manticore paused as Butterscotch approached the beast. But as the manticore raised its paw. But as the ponies closed their eyes and anticipated the worst, something else happened.

"Shh. It's ok."

The ponies opened their eyes and were surprised to find Butterscotch nuzzling the manticore's opposite paw. He knew something was wrong.

Hesitant, the manticore exposed its opposite paw, where a large thorn was sticking out of it. Butterscotch spoke gently his pity.

"Oh, you poor little guy."

"Little?" Blitz whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Butterscotch spoke as he placed his teeth on the thorn.

The manticore let out a loud roar, startling the remaining five ponies. But what surprised them was that the manticore was not attacking Butterscotch, but licking his mane in gratitude as it purred.

Butterscotch gave a soft laugh as he spoke again.

"He-ha. Aww. You're just a little kitty aren't you?"

Once ponies passed the beast, the manticore placed Butterscotch back on the ground and took off back into the forest, Twilight approached Butterscotch, whose mane was a complete mess.

"How did you know about the thorn?"

Butterscotch gave her a very warm smile as he answered her.

"I didn't. Sometimes, all we need is to be shown a little kindness."

Twilight couldn't help but smile at Butterscotch's remark, completely unaware of the transformation of the thorn that had struck the manticore into a puff of bluish-purple smoke.

* * *

The six ponies walked for maybe an hour before Elusive spoke again.

"Ugh. I do wish we'd find that castle soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand looking at this place. It is just simply ghastly!"

Twilight gave an eye-roll until they entered a thicker area that blocked out the light of the moon and stars.

"Well, this isn't exactly better." Elusive muttered as they treaded on.

"That ancient ruin might be in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight spoke, not noticing the smoke slithering past them like a gaseous snake.

Applejack stopped for a moment before lifting one of his hooves.

"Ugh. I think I stepped in somethin'."

Just then, Butterscotch gave out a scream. Thinking it was because of him, Applejack rolled his eyes as he walked.

"It's just mud, haystack."

But the farmcolt found himself running into something. Looking forward, he now knew what Butterscotch was screaming about earlier.

All around them, lit up by something unknown, the trees were giving the most menacing, most frightening faces any of the ponies had ever seen. Twilight, Elusive, and especially Butterscotch proceeded to scream while Rainbow Blitz and Applejack snarled in defense at the faces. But the screaming and the snarling stopped by the most unlikely of sounds.

Bubble Berry laughing.

Sure enough, standing by one of the faces was the bubblegum pink stallion laughing up a storm before proceeding to make silly faces at the trees as if he wanted to get a reaction. All five ponies had their mouths gaping with Twilight speaking only a moment later. "Bubble Berry! What are you doing?"

Bubble just laughed.

"You guys, don't you see?"

It was then he decided to do something nopony thought he would do.

He began to sing.

"_When I was a little silly and the sun was going down~"_

"Tell me he's not-"

But Twilight was interrupted as Bubble continued.

_"The darkness and the shadows, they'd always make me frown~" _

"He is." Elusive replied knowingly.

Apparently, this was not the first time the unicorn stallion had seen such a spectacle.

_"I'd hide under my pillow. From what I thought I saw. But Pa Berry said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all~."_

"Then what is?" Blitz asked as Bubble continued to sing.

_"He said 'Bubble, you've got to stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh to make them disappear~.' Ha, ha, ha."_

Just as Bubble Berry laughed in the tree's face, it vanished in a puff of smoke. The five other ponies gasped in awe and realization, now knowing what to do.

"_So~, giggle at the ghostly."_

Butterscotch was the first to try. His feathery-soft laugh did away with his tree.

_ "Guffaw at the grossly."_

Blitz's laugh was boisterous as his own voice, but it definitely portrayed the stallion's daredevil personality as the tree's face vanished.

_"Crack up at the creepy." _

Elusive's laugh was posh and gentlecolt-like, but he was genuinely amused as he continued to laugh.

_"Whoop it up at the weepy."_

Applejack jumped on Bubble Berry's back to bounce up to a higher face. He gave a loud 'Yeehaw' once he reached the face. It worked as the tree was no longer frightening.

_"Chortle at the kooky." _

Bubble proceeded to shove Twilight towards a tree to do the same. Bubble Berry's song and the stallions' laughter started up a laugh, but it was when she was reminded how silly it was to be afraid of a tree that caused her to release her laughter.

_"Snortle at the spooky." _

Her laughter was joined by the other four stallions which caused a good portion of the trees to revert to normal.

_ "And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..._"

Bubble rapidly sang before he ran out of breath. After catching some air, he sang the last of his song.

_"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh~!"_

He then fell on the ground where the other five ponies were laughing up a storm. Twilight never laughed so hard in her life. It felt great. Bubble's philosophy did indeed work. Sure, she was still scared of Phantasm Daemonis and the fate of Prince Solaris, but she was not as scared of her surroundings anymore. She opened her tear-filled eyes to find Bubble smiling at her.

"W-what?" she asked between breaths.

Bubble just kept smiling as he spoke.

"You have a very pretty laugh. You should laugh more often."

Twilight couldn't help but blush at the bubblegum Earth Pony's compliment as he helped her up. They, along with the rest, continued to laugh until Bubble caused everypony to stop. Ceasing their laughter, they found out why he had stopped. In their path was a raging river too wild for them to cross on hoof. This was accompanied by the sound of wailing.

The five stallions and the mare walked a ways upriver until they found the source of both the rapids and the wailing: a violet water serpent the size of a subway train.

"Oh, what a world! What a world!"

Daring themselves, the six ponies approached the woeful creature. Twilight herself spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?"

The serpent proceeded to explain to the six ponies as he struggled to compose himself.

"Well, I don't know! I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of indigo smoke just wisp past me and tore half of my beloved moustache clean off!"

He proceeded to point to the right side of his snout, showing the cut facial hair.

"And now, I LOOK SIMPLY HORRID!"

The serpent proceeded to wail as he splashed gallons of water on the six ponies, soaking them.

"Oh, give me a break." An irritated Blitz muttered.

"That's what this is all the fuss is about?" A disbelieved Applejack asked, hiding his frustrations beneath his soggy bangs.

Suddenly, Elusive brushed past the pair as he gasped at their accusations.

"Why of course it is! How _can_ you be so insensitive! Just look at him. Such exquisite luminescent scales."

The serpent sniffled.

"I know."

"Your expertly coiffed mane."

The serpent started to calm down as he moved back his mane.

"Oh! I know. I know."

"Your marvelous manicure."

Thing were beginning to look up.

"_*gasp*_ It's so true!"

"All that ruined without your stunning moustache." Elusive concluded.

The serpent began to wail again.

"IT'S TRUE! I'M HIDEOUS."

Elusive narrowed his eyes as he made a declaration.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected."

He then approached the serpent before he spoke.

"_Excusez-moi_ for a moment."

With his teeth, the unicorn stallion plucked one of the serpent's scales.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

The serpent, along with the other five ponies soon got their answer as Elusive used his magic to hold his tail in place and, with swift precision, sliced of his tail. The ponies' mouths dropped as the serpent fainted from all the drama.

Once the deed was done, Elusive tossed the scale aside and, with the aid of his magic, lifted the remnants of his tail and attached it to the remainder of the serpent's moustache. The serpent squealed in delight.

"Oh! My moustache! How wonderful!"

Elusive smiled as he complimented the serpent.

"You look simply fabulous, good sir."

Twilight approached Elusive as she spoke.

"Oh, Elusive! Your beautiful tail!"

Sure enough, the tail had been shortened to a jagged length, the curl no longer present. Elusive just simply smiled as he turned to his companions.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine. Short tails are in this season."

He then gave a cringing look as he examined his tail.

"Besides. It'll grow back in due time."

Twilight was touched by Elusive's generosity. She would have never expected a stallion as handsome and posh as Elusive so willingly to make such a sacrifice. Rainbow Blitz, however, whispered in annoyance in Twilight's ear.

"So would the moustache."

That was true as well. But that no longer mattered once Twilight noticed the river was calm once more.

"Look! We can get across."

But before she could even make it a quarter of the way, the serpent used his body as hills in the water.

"Allow me." He replied gratefully as he aided the ponies across.

* * *

Sometime after the river, a fog slowly began to roll in. But something caught Twilight's eye that made her feel relieved.

"Look! The Castle of the Two Brothers! That's where the Elements are supposed to be!"

Without a second thought, Twilight charged, the stallions following her. She was so thrilled to be so close to her goal that she failed to notice that the bridge was out. Her hoof slipped before she could stop and had to be pulled back by Rainbow Blitz before she could fall. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs, today?"

Twilight blushed in embarrassment as the stallions gathered around.

"Now what?" Bubble Berry asked.

It was then that Blitz turned his grin to the bubblegum stallion as he unfurled his wings.

"Dude."

"Oh yeah."

Blitz then took off into the ravine and pulled up the broken ends of the bridge. He managed to tie one of the ropes on a nearby rock when he heard a voice call his name.

"_Rainbow~" _

Blitz snarled as he looked around.

"Who's there?!"

_"__Rainbow~"_

Blitz growled in frustration. He hated to be addressed by his first name. What were his parents thinking giving a stallion like him the name "Rainbow?"

"Show yourselves!" the Pegasus demanded.

It was then the voice, which was male, spoke.

"We have been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?" Blitz asked.

"Why, you, of course." The voice responded.

This kicked up Blitz's ego.

"Really?! Uh-I mean, yeah! Me. Hey, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? See, I've been trying to get into that group for a while now."

But the voice replied differently.

"No, Rainbow. We want you to join us…"

It was then three stallions appeared, the central one taller and leaner. They were dressed in dark versions of the Wonderbolts uniform. The leader spoke.

"…the Shadowbolts."

The Shadowbolt proceeded to speak.

"We are the greatest aerial relay team in the Everfree Forest. And soon we shall be the greatest in all of Equestria."

The leader then approached Blitz, who was uncertain.

"But first, we need a captain. The most magnificent, swiftest, bravest flyer in all the land."

Each syllable made Blitz more excited. Sure, he'd like to join the Wonderbolts. But to be offered the position of "Captain" was another matter.

"We need…"

The Shadowbolt then proceeded to whisper into the rainbow-maned Pegasus' ear.

"…you."

Excitedly, Blitz jumped into the air and whooped.

"Whoo! Sign me up!"

He then flew to the bridge as he spoke.

"Just let me tie this bridge end quick and then we have a deal."

But as Blitz was about to reach for the rope, the Shadowbolt leader charged in front of him.

"No! It's them, or us!"

Blitz now found himself in a dilemma. He wanted to join the aerial relay team so bad, to be captain. But he knew that if he didn't let the others cross, Phantasm Daemonis will continue to rule Equestria in eternal night and Prince Solaris might never return. Blitz turned his head as he heard Twilight's voice call out.

"Blitz! What's taking so long?"

She then saw the three strange pegasi speaking with Blitz.

"Oh no." she spoke.

_"This has to be Phantasm Daemonis' doing!" _

"Blitz"

Had they been looking, the ponies would have notice a golden glow from the Shadowbolt leader's eyes as a thick fog muffled out the sound of the ponies' voices.

"Don't listen to them!" Twilight called, only for her cry to be muffled.

Blitz had to make a decision now. Join the Shadowbolts? Or help his companions?

"Well?" The Shadowbolt asked.

Blitz sighed as he answered him.

"…you."

The Shadowbolts began to smile wickedly with success. That is, until Blitz spoke again.

"Thank you…for the offer I mean. But…"

The rainbow-maned stallion proceeded to finish what he had started and tied the other end of the bridge.

"…I'm afraid I have to say no."

Blitz flew back as the Shadowbolts vanished angrily.

The fog began to clear as Blitz lead his companions across. Flying next to Twilight, the Pegasus spoke.

"See. I never leave my friends hanging."

Twilight gave a mental sigh of relief when she heard this. Despite being a pain in her flank, Blitz was a loyal pony. He knew what was at stake and he chose the right path.

Twilight turned her gaze to the castle.

_"Soon, Prince Solaris. Soon."_

* * *

_Inside the castle…_

The six travelers found themselves in a large chamber were a large statue was. It beheld five stone orbs that were covered in moss. Applejack proceeded to speak as Butterscotch and Rainbow Blitz began to pick off the orbs and deliver them to the unicorn mare.

"Come on, Twilight. This is what you were waitin' for, right?"

Bubble began to count the orbs until he noticed something.

"There's only five? Don't we need six?"

Twilight answered as she studied the orb.

"The book said that _'when the Five are present, a spark will cause the Sixth Element to be revealed.'_"

Applejack narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Well, what the hay is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen."

Twilight then proceeded to use her magic as the five stallions left her be in another chamber, not wanting to disturb her.

As Twilight focused, a spark _did _appear. But not the spark she was hoping for. The electrified magic charged the five orbs and suddenly, a beam of sorts shot at her horn. Twilight was about to panic when her body became still. In her mind, however, she was in a totally different plane.

* * *

_In Twilight's mind…_

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself in a totally different setting. She recognized the castle, but there was something different. It was not ruins, but a complete and well-cared castle.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked.

She looked around and saw that she was in an old town surrounding the castle. She then sensed footsteps at her left and turned her head and gaped at who she was looking at.

"Prince Solaris?"

The stallion next to her looked different from the prince she was familiar with. This alicorn stallion was lankier than the prince she knew and he looked young enough to be in his late teens to just reaching adulthood. His sunrise-colored mane reached the shoulders and flowed softly. His tail was equal in color and length. The only regalia he wore was a golden collar with a ruby in the center. But despite his strange appearance, Twilight immediately recognized him as Prince Solaris of Equestria.

The prince's emerald eyes were fixated on the castle, not acknowledging Twilight. The mare was unsure if he was mad at first until she remembered the state of the castle she had seen just seconds ago.

"Is this…the past?" she asked aloud.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the prince's left. Despite lacking many features, it was similar to the prince, though it lacked wings and a horn.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she watched the shadow.

The shadow kept its gaze on Solaris, as if it was waiting for something.

_**Chorus **_

_(echo) For Harmony's Sake…_

_Since you refuse to free our people _

_From this Eternal Night... _

Solaris nodded, causing the shadow to give a wicked smile. It slithered off into the town as Solaris slowly followed. He was, in turn, followed by his future protégé.

_I send a pestilence and plague _

_Into your house, into your bed _

_Into your streams, into your streets _

The shadow slithered under a door crack and approached a sleeping pony.

_Into your drink, into your bread_

The sight of this unseemly creature caused the pony to run, stirring the town.

_Upon the cattle, on the sheep _

_Upon the oxen in the field _

Solaris and Twilight walked, the panic in the town growing into mass hysteria. Twilight struggled to understand. Why was Solaris doing this?

_Into your dreams, into your sleep _

_Until you break, until you yield _

Solaris' eyes narrowed at the path ahead as swarms of insects began to plague the town. Twilight was in horror of what is happening.

_I send the swarm, I send the horde _

_For Harmony's sake…_

Solaris saddened gaze return as he looked towards the panic he was causing. "Just hang on, my little ponies. Just a bit longer." Solaris returned his gaze as ponies began to flee the town.

_**Solaris **_

_Long I called you brother _

_Long I thought the chance _

_to make you laugh _

_Was all I ever wanted... _

Twilight made mad dashes to keep up with the prince, hoping to avoid the sudden fiery hailstorm that appeared out of nowhere.

_**Chorus **_

_I send the thunder from the sky _

_I send the fire raining down _

_**Solaris **_

_And even now I wish that there _

_is another way_

_Fighting as your foe on their behalf _

_Is the last thing that I wanted... _

_**Chorus **_

_I send a hail of burning ice _

_On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town _

Solaris looked sadly to the side as ponies fled in panic. Twilight was at an impasse. She had admired her teacher for so long. There was no way he could possibly do this, would he?

_**Solaris **_

_This was our home _

_All this pain and devastation _

_How it tortures me inside _

_All the innocent who suffer _

_From your jealousy and pride... _

Solaris' eyes narrowed as he charged into the sky towards the castle. Wasting no time, Twilight dashed through the front door just as Solaris approached a blue stallion. For some reason, Twilight couldn't identify the stallion. His image was blurred to her vision.

_**Chorus **_

_I send the locusts on a wind _

_Such as the world has never seen _

_On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk _

_Until there's nothing left of green _

_I send my scourge, I send my sword _

_For Harmony's Sake! _

_**Solaris **_

_You who I call brother _

_Why must you call down another blow? _

The mystery stallion fired a blast of magic at Solaris.

_**Chorus **_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword _

When the smoke cleared, Solaris was unscathed.

_**Solaris **_

_Let the ponies go _

The veiled stallion reeled back, as if this was a shock to him.

_**Chorus**_

_For Harmony's Sake_

_**Solaris and Chorus **_

_For Harmony's Sake~_

Solaris fired a similar spell at the stallion. The figure was on the ground first, but then he stood up. Even though she couldn't see his face, Twilight felt his eyes narrowing at the prince.

_**Veiled Stallion **_

_You who I called brother _

_How could you have come to hate me so? _

_Is this what you wanted? _

The blue stallion fired another, stronger magical blast at the prince. This time, Solaris was struck and fell to the ground.

_**Chorus **_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde... _

Thankfully, he still had fight in him. The veiled stallion stormed towards Solaris as Twilight's heart raced faster.

_**Veiled Stallion **_

_Then let my heart be hardened _

_And never mind how high the cost may grow _

_This will still be so: _

_I will never let the ponies go... _

Solaris jumped back, ready to fight further.

_**Chorus **_

_For Harmony's Sake: _

_**Solaris **_

_For Harmony's Sake: _

_**Veiled Stallion **_

_I will not... _

A shroud of darkness swirled around the figure as he and Solaris sang.

_**Solaris, Veiled Stallion, and Chorus **_

_Let the ponies go~_

When the veil broke, the image of Phantasm Daemonis appeared, causing both the prince and Twilight's mouths to gape. They had witnesses the birth of the Demon of the Moon.

But before anything else could happen, Twilight's world went black.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_Songs in this are the "Laughter Song," created by Daniel Ingram and I found a video of it being sung by philsterman10._

_The second song is my variation of "The Plagues" from "The Prince of Egypt." A animatic video made by LongMuzzlePony. Definatly check them out if you are interested._


	3. The Elements of Harmony

**Chapter 3**

**The Elements of Harmony**

_Hi, Everybrony!_

_I've finally managed to get an update for "Five Flowers for a Maiden Mare!" _

_I was stuck on this for a while. I had to figure out how to write this chapter with being original and still having the foundation the show got its start on. I'm sorry if you don't like that this isn't consistant with the show, but I wanted to do something diffreent. I'll be doing something like this with a lot of episode-related chapters. Especially "A Canterlot Wedding." So much to spit and polish._

_The song below is the Prince Solaris version of "Lullaby for a Princess." This version is by timeyodie on YouTube and was the video that introduced me to "Lullaby for a Princess." The difference is I used the name "Artemis" instead of "Osiris."_

_I do not on MLP._

* * *

Twilight found herself with a light headache when she stirred. Rubbing her head with her hoof, she groaned.

_"Ugh. What happened to me?" _

Though she didn't open her eyes, she would've shot open her eyes upon remembering what was going on around her.

_"The Elements!" _

Suddenly, a familiar baritone voice reached her ears.

"We see thou has't awoken."

The voice was what made Twilight open her eyes. And she could clearly see she was not in the Elements Chamber anymore.

She was in a ruined throne room, the moonlight providing the light necessary to illuminate the room. Despite the hole in the roof, the random debris, and a millennium of dirt and dust; the ornate rug and tapestries surprisingly remained well if not a bit tattered. Ahead of Twilight was a stone dais with two thrones on it. One was golden and bore an image of the sun overhead. The other was a blue and black throne with a white crescent moon.

And in between them was none other than the Demon of the Moon: Phantasm Daemonis.

If Twilight wasn't scared before, she was now. Without her companions, Prince Solaris, or Thorn with her, she was alone. With the stallion who intended to cover Equestria in eternal night. Looking down she saw the stones she and the others found in front of her.

_"The Elements!" _

Twilight stood on her hooves, her eyes shifting between the Elements and Phantasm Daemonis. The corrupted alicorn noticed the mare's gaze shifted between him and the stones as well. With a slight smile, he stood up from his throne and walked down the staircase.

The memory of the dream flashed through Twilight's mind…and the Demon of the Moon noticed this.

"You saw it. Didn't you?"

Twilight froze, impeding her from making a move to the Elements. In hopes of buying time, Twilight decided to play dumb.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

The stallion frowned, but not harshly.

"You saw how my _brother_ betrayed me. You saw how he frightened the ponies that lived here. You saw how I came to be."

Memories flashed in Twilight's mind once again. This time, it was from the book she was reading that morning.

_"There were two regal brothers…" _

Looking up, Twilight dared to speak.

"You're the brother of Prince Solaris, aren't you? The Prince of the Night?"

In a frightening calm, Phantasm Daemonis nodded, his gaze like that of a predator ready to strike at his prey.

"Indeed. I was known as Prince Artemis. The _lesser _prince of Equestria, as I may have become these days."

Glancing at the Elements, Twilight moved backwards. If she could get Phantasm Daemonis away from the Elements, she could teleport to them and try and summon the sixth Element. And hopefully, her companions would notice she was missing and come find her. All she had to do was to keep Phantasm Daemonis talking.

"I-I've actually read a bit about you. A-as Prince Artemis, I mean."

Phantasm Daemonis raised an eyebrow at Twilight's words.

"Explain."

Twilight gulped, fearing what the Demon of the Moon may do. She had to choose her words carefully. One wrong word and it's all over.

"Y…you ruled Equestria with your brother. Th-the stories say that you cared for the night. And…and that no pony appreciated it."

Memories flooded into Phantasm Daemonis, causing him to snort like a bull. However, Twilight noticed something else in the alicorn's eyes: sadness.

"It is true. When Equestria was founded, my brother and I were approached to be the rulers together. It was a sanguine time. My brother and I governed the land for many years, shared many trials and tribulations. Yet, we still held time to be what we were before: brothers."

It was then that Phantasm Daemonis' eyes narrowed, flashing with anger.

"We worked _together_ bringing the day and night. Yet, everypony frolicked during my brother's day. And for my night? They'd either slept through it or feared it!"

The alicorn stamped his hoof in anger, causing the stone spheres to jump. The motion made Twilight's heart jump. Of course, she didn't know which to be scared of.

The chance of the Elements breaking? Or the corrupted Prince of the Night's anger?

"No pony saw the beauty of the night sky! The cooling darkness? The diamond-like stars? The glowing pearl that is the moon? None saw the magnificence of the shadows! Only felt fear, instead! I tried to show it to them gradually! But I failed! Apparently, Force is the path needed to see and appreciate my work! Yet my brother…my own _brother_ used those jewels against me! I was banished to the moon for a millennium because of him! All of my suffering before and after was because of HIM!"

"_Where are those five?! I can't do this alone! I can't keep him talking forever! Keeping him calm is a big enough challenge!" _

Twilight thought as she struggled to figure out a way to calm Phantasm Daemonis down. But even as she witnessed the Demon of the Moon's wrath, she still saw the sadness in his eyes. Was there a chance that Prince Artemis was still inside him, trying to find his way back to the light? It was then that she remembered Butterscotch's kindness to the manticore that they encountered and the words he had said to her.

_"I didn't. Sometimes, all we need is to show a little kindness."_

Remembering those words, Twilight looked to the dark alicorn again. She then spoke with words laced with both kindness and honesty. Traits that she thought she wouldn't need in a situation such as this.

"I…It must have been lonely for you."

Phantasm Daemonis froze for a moment before at Twilight again, confused and interested as to what she had said. Seeing that she had caught his attention again, Twilight bravely spoke again.

"Did no pony approach you before? Did no pony ask you questions about the night? How it is beneficial to all life? How, despite the shadows, the night was nothing to be afraid of? And a thousand years on the moon with no pony to talk to?"

The memories of loneliness flooding into him, Phantasm Daemonis turned around, gazing at the moon.

"I know not of what you speak. How can I, the Lord of the Night, experience loneliness? I was always alone. And I am destined to be alone. So I do not need thy pity."

For some reason, Twilight wouldn't have it. Not because Equestria is threatened, not because of the missing Prince of the Sun, nor because of the stones near the Demon of the Moon's feet. For the first time in her life, she was sensing another pony's sorrow. And not just any pony, but a former alicorn prince turned night demon.

"I don't pity you. I feel sorry for you. I can't say I sympathize with you because I have never been betrayed before. Before tonight, I didn't even have friends other than my assistant."

She dared herself to approach the Dark Prince, not knowing of a growing spark within her nor the faint glow coming from the stones.

"I didn't know honesty until I met Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt. I wasn't exactly kind to others, keeping to myself and all. But Butterscotch showed me that a little kindness goes a long way, even in the face of danger. I didn't find humor in anything but my own humor until Bubble Berry banished his fear by laughing in the face of danger. Elusive showed me what it means to be generous by sacrificing his tail to calm a sorrowful serpent. And Rainbow Blitz showed me what loyalty meant by not abandoning the others nor myself for his own desires."

Twilight paused in her steps once she was between Phantasm Daemonis and the stones. "I never knew those traits, because I never accepted nor understood the very concept of friendship. In reality, I should thank you." Phantasm

"I never knew those traits, because I never accepted nor understood the very concept of friendship. In reality, I should thank you." Phantasm

Phantasm Daemonis looked to Twilight in confusion, not sure what logic she was going for. "Thank me? For what? Taking your prince? Plunging Equestria into

"Thank me? For what? Taking your prince? Plunging Equestria into eternal night?"

Twilight shook her head, giving the Dark Prince a genuine smile for the first time.

"No. For giving me the opportunity to see that friendship really _is_ magic. You provided the spark that sent me down this path. If not for my companions…my friends…I probably would not be here talking with you. In honesty, I was ready to fight you. But after hearing your words, I found myself seeing what you truly feel: sorrow."

She then dared herself to place a hoof on Phantasm Daemonis' shoulder. An act that shocked both ponies.

"I have a feeling that Prince Solaris did not want to banish you to the moon, nor did he meant to overshadow you. Now that I think about it, every Summer Sun Celebration I witnessed in Canterlot, I saw Prince Solaris looking toward the moon with saddened eyes. I did not notice that until now. I know what it feels like, being the younger sibling. But there is one thing I am sure is consistent."

"And that is?" Phantasm Daemonis asked, genuinely interested.

With a gentle smile, Twilight gave her answer.

"Despite how we grow, our older siblings love us. From the moment we were born, they were there when we needed them. I don't know what happened to hide that fact from you, Prince Artemis. But I can say that Prince Solaris misses you, despite not saying anything. In fact, it must hurt him more to raise and lower the moon every night for a thousand years, knowing that you were up there and he must no doubt feel guilty over what happened."

Now was the time to ask the question she was building up for. The question she had used all those words for, using the alicorn's real name instead of the label he was given.

"Will you not speak to Prince Solaris, Prince Artemis? Do you not love him, anymore?"

Phantasm Daemonis froze. Had Twilight not spoken earlier, he would've clearly say he did not give a damn about his brother after what he did. Yet, the captive Prince of the Night inside him had listened. And was responding loudly. For a thousand years, he hated his brother for what he did to him. How he made him this way. How he changed him from Prince Artemis to Phantasm Daemonis. From the Prince of the Night to the Demon of the Moon.

Yet, now that he had heard Twilight Sparkle's question, all the darkness in him broke. For the first time in centuries, light was encompassing his heart. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize it. He _did _miss his brother. He _did _want to see him. To _talk _to him. To be brothers again. All of these facts and much more was overwhelming his heart. A single tear fell as he realized that it was not revenge or respect he wanted all along.

He wanted his brother back.

Phantasm Daemonis looked to Twilight, who was mentally on her tippy-hooves with anticipation.

"Would he…would he forgive me? For all that I have done?"

Struggling to hold back tears, Twilight answered Phantasm Daemonis.

"Prince Solaris is the wisest, most kind pony I know. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

A tearful smile grew on Phantasm Daemonis' face. A look Twilight wanted to see. A glimpse of Prince Artemis, not Phantasm Daemonis, reaching out for help for the first time in a thousand years.

Suddenly, Phantasm Daemonis felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain was so powerful that it sent him to his knees. Worried, Twilight spoke in panic.

"Prince Artemis! What's wrong?!"

Phantasm Daemonis struggled to stand, only for the pain to strike again. Using his senses in magic, he sought out the source of the pain. When he found it, he felt fear.

"The…darkness. The darkness…inside me."

He tried to stand again. This time, he stood, though he was still shaking.

"Your words pierced through the thick barrier between the world and my heart, Twilight Sparkle. The darkness born of my envy is trying to cloud my heart once more."

Frightened for the alicorn, Twilight sought through her mind to find a spell that could help. It was then that she heard five familiar voices calling her name. Her eyes widen as a spark glistened in her eyes. The spark she needed for the Elements of Harmony. Turning to Phantasm Daemonis, she spoke.

"I have an idea, Prince Artemis. But I need you to trust me completely."

Though doubtful, the Dark Prince looked to Twilight with pleading eyes.

"What is it that you ask, young unicorn?"

Taking in a deep breath, Twilight gave her answer.

"Let me and my friends use the Elements of Harmony on you. Not to banish you, but to heal you. If the Elements were powerful enough to banish you, then they could heal you, instead."

Phantasm Daemonis' eyes widened at the mention of the Elements. He had felt their power before and grew to despise them. But still, they may be his only chance of being set free.

He nodded.

"I trust you, Twilight Sparkle. I will hold up the darkness as best I can. But I fear we will have a limited time before darkness takes me over once again."

Nodding, Twilight ran to the archway the voices were coming from and called out.

"Over here, guys! I'm gonna need your help with this!"

Twilight stood back, grabbing the stones with her magic. It was then that she noticed the five colored glows from each stone. Each one bearing the colors of her friends: orange, red, violet, blue, and pink. The stallions came careening to Twilight. They were about to celebrate finding Twilight only to find Phantasm Daemonis standing nearby, still shaking.

Applejack and Rainbow Blitz went immediately on the defensive, Elusive and Bubble Berry stood between the offensive party and the pair of Twilight and Butterscotch.

"There's the jerk who did this!" Rainbow Blitz shouted.

He started to fly toward the alicorn, but was held back by magenta magic. "What the?!" He looked to the owner of the magic and was surprised that Twilight was the one doing this.

"What the?!"

He looked to the owner of the magic and was surprised that Twilight was the one doing this.

Equally confused, the stallions looked to the mare for answers.

"My dear? What are you doing?" Elusive asked, shocked that Twilight was preventing them from attacking the cad who took the prince.

After Rainbow Blitz landed beside an equally confused Applejack, Twilight spoke to the stallions.

"It's alright, guys. I spoke to Phantasm Daemonis. He's willing to speak with Prince Solaris. But I can't go into detail right now."

She then used her magic to hand the five orbs to the stallions, each one with the colt that bore the respective color.

"I was able to get through to his true self. But the darkness inside him is trying to regain control. We need to use the Elements of Harmony to heal him."

Everypony looked at her as if she was crazy. Blitz being the one giving the most disapproving look. However, one pony spoke up.

"Yer tellin' the truth, Sugarcube. I can tell. And if ya think we can do it with these rocks. Then I believe ya."

Upon his words, Applejack's stone became completely enveloped in an orange light, causing him to float up with the orb. His eyes closed as he accepted the Element.

Seeing Phantasm Daemonis in his current state, Butterscotch could not help but feel sorry for him as well.

"I believe you, too, Twilight. Sure, he's scary. But I can also see that he is suffering. I…I can't stand to see him suffer, even after what he did. I…I'm ready to help in any way I can."

The orb in Butterscotch's hooves glowed in the same way as Applejacks, but in a pale pink. Despite being a Pegasus, Butterscotch was lifted upwards, trying to combat his fear with his desire to help.

Equally saddened at the alicorn's predicament, Bubble Berry held his orb, which was glowing bright blue.

"He may have been a jerk, but I see he's just sad. I'm ready to use every joke in my Joke Book collection and use my Party Cannon until it falls apart if it can get him to feel happy. And I mean happy-happy. Not 'gonna take over the world when every pony's back is turned' happy."

The orb responded with Bubble's desire to spread joy and lifted him off the ground as well. Bubble was so taken by the feeling that he spread his hooves and whooped.

"Whoo! So this is what it feels like to be Peter Pan!"

Elusive was reserved about this, just as Rainbow Blitz was. However, he also felt the alicorn's sorrow and sighed sadly.

"He may have been an uncouth lout with dastardly intentions, but if you are willing to give him a chance to change, Miss Twilight, then I shall as well."

Like with the others, the unicorn's violet orb lifted him off the ground. He dazzled at the color of the orb, wondering if it was plum purple or a Byzantium violet.

Twilight's eyes pleaded Rainbow Blitz to help. The rainbow-maned Pegasus was still sour over what had happened in the Town Hall. He was ready to kick Phantasm Daemonis in the flank for what he did. And he wanted his rematch. But upon looking into Twilight's eyes, he felt a tug in his heart. Frustrated, he growled.

"Gah! Alright! I'll help! But I'm not gonna like it."

Twilight smiled as the Pegasus was lifted by a red orb, still pouting. Once Blitz was floating with his friends, a light appeared above them and levitated down to Twilight.

It was the missing Element of Harmony: Magic.

Looking Phantasm Daemonis, Twilight saw him nod as it was clear that he was about to lose. Using her magic, Twilight connected with her friends and their Elements. Each Element stone shattered and reformed into six jewels. Five of the jewels rested on five golden medallions with their respective colors on the ribbon appeared on the stallions' necks. On Twilight's head was a tiara with a magenta star on it. Upon feeling the tiara on her head, Twilight opened her eyes, which were enveloped in a fiery white light.

From the six ponies, a rainbow beam shot from them and enveloped Phantasm Daemonis. While the darkness screamed inside him, the alicorn smiled happily, allowing the power of the Elements to do their work. A bright flash of light burst from where the Demon of the Moon was and everything settled down.

Once the six ponies were on the ground, they started to groan.

"Ugh. My head." Rainbow Blitz groaned, rubbing his temples with his hooves.

Applejack did the same thing as he sat up from his spot.

"Every pony ok?"

"I'll say!" Elusive cried out joyously as he saw that his tail regained its original length. "I shall never part with it again!"

It was then that Butterscotch noticed something around the unicorn's neck in amazement.

"Elusive. Look around your neck. Your medallion looks just like your Cutie Mark."

Curious, Elusive looked down to his neck and saw his new accessory. A gold medallion with a purple diamond in the center, held around his neck by a violet ribbon. The unicorn smiled in amazement as he gestured to Butterscotch's neck.

"So does yours, my friend."

Butterscotch looked down and saw he had a similar medallion, but with a pink butterfly and a pink ribbon. One by one, the stallions looked at their medallions. Rainbow Blitz had a red lightning bolt with a red ribbon, Applejack had an orange apple with an orange ribbon, and Bubble Berry had an aquamarine-blue balloon with a matching ribbon. On Twilight's head rested the tiara with the Element of Magic, a magenta star similar to her Cutie Mark.

Smiling, Twilight spoke to her new friends.

"We really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

**"Indeed, you do." **A baritone voice spoke out, causing the six ponies to look toward an eastern window.

Much to their joy, the sun rose and in a flash of light, a figure appeared.

He was a white alicorn stallion with a long, wavy mane and tail of sunrise red, orange, and yellow that flowed like water. He also had a moustache and beard of the same coloring. He was wearing a golden crowned helmet with a ruby on it, a golden chest plate with a ruby as well, and a set of golden shoes. His jade eyes fixed on the six ponies before him as he smiled. The stallions bowed while Twilight approached the alicorn with joy.

"Prince Solaris!"

The Prince of the Sun smiled as he embraced Twilight in a gentle hug.

"Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student. I knew you could do it."

Remember the prince's letter, Twilight looked up to her mentor in confusion.

"But, my prince. You said it was all an old pony tale."

Solaris shook his head, still smiling as he spoke.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Phantasm Daemonis' return. And I knew that you had the magic inside to save him. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Remembering the Prince of the Night, Twilight looked to where Phantasm Daemonis was with worry. Instead of the black alicorn she had confronted with words earlier, a different alicorn stallion was in his place. He was younger than Solaris, maybe by a few years. He was blue with a short, sparkling mane and tail. He had regalia on him like Solaris, but it was a shade of black with a crescent moon on the chest plate. He had silver boots on and his Cutie Mark was a white crescent moon over a blotch of dark blue. The stallion's sapphire eyes looked up in worry at Solaris, who was approaching him.

"Prince Artemis. It has been a long time since I have seen you like this."

He knelt down until he was eye level with Artemis, who was still filled with worry.

"It is time to put these differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little brother."

"Brother?" the stallions whispered in surprise while Twilight watched in anticipation.

Solaris stood up and held out a hoof to his brother.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Moments passed filled with agonizing silence. This was the make-or-break moment on the situation. Artemis looked at his brother's hoof in hesitation. But upon seeing the tearing joy of seeing his brother again in his eyes, Artemis took Solaris' hoof. He stood up with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I will, brother. I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I have done. I hope you can forgive me and my foolishness."

Solaris smiled as he embraced his brother, tears of his own flowing from his eyes as well.

"There is nothing to forgive. Nothing would make me happier than to have my brother back."

Tears of joy fell from Twilight's eyes. Her words got to Artemis and everything turned out great. Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, and Elusive shed tears of joy while Rainbow Blitz and Applejack cried on the inside. It was then Bubble grinned as he spoke.

"This definitely calls for a party! I'm gonna go on back to Ponyville and set up a 'Welcome, Prince Artemis' party right away!"

With unnatural speed, Bubble took off, leaving the others behind laughing at the bubblegum pony's antics.

* * *

_Later…_

The Summer Sun Celebration went off great that day. With the return of Prince Solaris and the restoration of Prince Artemis, everypony was overjoyed. Artemis was nervous about approaching the ponies he had threatened with eternal night hours ago. Thankfully, the ponies were kind to him, allowing him to acclimate into the party Bubble Berry had set up for him.

As the party went on, Twilight Sparkle approached the reformed prince with a smile.

"I told you it would work out, Your Highness."

Noticing the lavender mare, Prince Artemis smiled softly and nodded.

"Indeed. I was right to trust you, Twilight Sparkle. I thank you and your friends for freeing me of the darkness that had poisoned my heart for so long."

Twilight smiled as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. However, it was then that she remembered a particular incident the night before. She looked to Artemis in confusion and spoke in a low enough voice so that only he could hear her.

"Last night, just before you disappeared from the Town Hall, you kissed me. Why did you do that when you could have killed me instead?"

Remembering that incident as well, Artemis blushed. Most likely out of embarrassment.

"My…my apologies, Twilight Sparkle. As Phantasm Daemonis, I was determined to take everything my brother cherished and make it mine. And when I saw you as his protégé, I had originally planned on making you my princess. Again, I deeply apologize for my actions."

The confession made Twilight blush harder. Still, she sought to make things easier with the Prince of the Night.

"I…it's alright, Prince Artemis. I forgive you."

While it relieved Artemis' heart that he had her forgiveness, he was still blushing at his confession.

"Thank you. I-if you will excuse me, Twilight Sparkle, I am feeling quite dehydrated as of this moment."

It was a half-truth, but an acceptable one.

As Prince Artemis left to acquire something to drink, Twilight looked around at her newly discovered friends and immediately felt a sadness growing inside her. Noticing his pupil's melancholy, Prince Solaris approached her, with a knowing smile on his muzzle.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Looking to the five friends she had made and Thorn, who had joined the party after she woke up, Twilight spoke sadly as they approached her, equally glum.

"That's just it. Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Solaris looked at his student with pride. She had finally come out of her thick shell and created strong friendships with the stallions before them. Closing his eyes for a moment, Solaris spoke.

"Thorn. Take a note, please."

Hearing the prince's command, Thorn grabbed an inked quill and a piece of parchment. She began to write as Prince Solaris spoke a decree.

"I, Prince Solaris, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue the study of the Magic of Friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home…in Ponyville."

Hearing the prince's decree, the five stallions cried out in joy as they gathered around their new friend. Twilight was overjoyed.

"Oh! Thank you, Prince Solaris! I'll study harder than ever before!"

The ponies cheered as the party continued. Times were definitely going to get interesting in Ponyville.

* * *

_Later that night…_

The party went through the whole day and Twilight was exhausted. Thorn was already in her basket, dreaming sweet dreams. Twilight was also quick to crawl into her bed to sleep. But as she laid in her bed, a memory flashed into her mind. It was when she was little and her parents had to go somewhere with her sister, Gleaming Shield, leaving her in the care of her favorite foalsitter: Prince Bolero.

Young Twilight was trying to sleep in the room she was staying in at the castle in Canterlot, but found it difficult. She didn't want to wake Bolero, for it was too late at night to play. She struggled on, trying to relax. Not even her Mr. Smarty-pants doll would get her to sleep. It was then that she heard a soft baritone voice coming from the hall in front her door. She recognized the voice as Prince Solaris, but she unsure what he was saying. But as she listened carefully, she realized he was singing. She fell silent as she listened to the entire song that night.

Twilight was unsure if she was too tired to remember it all, but she could swear that Prince Solaris was sad that night. But as she lay in her bed in Ponyville, the song crept back into mind with the image of Prince Solaris and Prince Artemis in the past. As she fell into slumber, she dreamt that young Solaris composed the song for his brother, who was trapped in the moon.

_Fate has been cruel_

_And order unkind._

_How can I have sent you away?_

* * *

_The blame was my own, _

_The punishment yours. _

_The harmony's silent today._

_But into the stillness, I send you my song._

_And I will, your company, keep. _

'_Till your tired eyes _

_And my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly_

_To sleep._

* * *

_Once did a stallion who shone like the sun_

_Looked out on his kingdom with pride._

_He smiled and said_

'_Surely there no pony _

_So valiant_

_And so admired as I.'_

* * *

_So great was his reign_

_And so brilliant his glory _

_That long was the shadow_

_He cast._

* * *

_Which fell upon the_

_Young brother he loved_

_And grew only darker as_

_Days and nights passed._

* * *

_Sleep, Prince of Darkness_

_Good-Night, brother mine._

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace._

_Bear up my lullaby,_

_Winds of the earth._

_Through cloud and _

_Though sky and _

_Through space._

* * *

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Artemis, you're loved so much _

_More than you know._

_Forgive me for being_

_So blind._

* * *

_Soon did that stallion_

_Take notice that others_

_Did not give his brother_

_His due._

* * *

_And neither had he loved him_

_As he deserved._

_But stood by as his brother's _

_Jealousy grew._

* * *

_But such is the way of the limelight_

_It sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host._

_And that foolish stallion did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed him most._

* * *

_Sleep, Prince of Darkness_

_Good-Night, brother mine._

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace._

* * *

_Bear up my lullaby,_

_Winds of the earth._

_Through cloud and _

_Though sky and _

_Through space._

* * *

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind._

_Artemis, you're loved so much _

_More than you know._

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind._

* * *

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I'd never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

* * *

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you. I miss you._

_All these miles away._

* * *

_May all your dreams be_

_Calm tonight._

_There, upon your bed of _

_Moonlight._

* * *

_Know not of sorrow_

_Pain or care_

_And when I dream _

_I'll fly away_

_And meet you there._

* * *

_Sleep~ _

_Sleep~_

_Sleep~~_

Twilight stirred once more to look at the now blank moon, thinking of the Prince of the Night. Keeping true to her new friendship with the prince, she spoke to the night sky.

"Good night, Prince Artemis. May your nights be as beautiful as tonight is."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Twilight, Prince Artemis heard her as he traversed the corridor of dreams. A duty he had not done for a long time. With an appreciative smile, Artemis spoke at Twilight's Dream Door.

"Sleep well, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

_Sorry for the overuse of the line button. It was the only way to separate the stanzas of the song._


End file.
